What A Magic
What A Magic is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Anki, the history-obsessed lizard. Plot Part 1 Cascade is seen walking towards Scrap’s shop, wanting a pair of bionic wings. He walks into it, until she notices there isn’t any left. She asks Scrap where they are, and he says they are all sold out, and he’s too tired to work on anymore for now. Cascade gets angry, and wishes the last pair of wings would appear right next to her, and that’s exactly what happens, but the problem is, since they are so tiny and are actually stitched to Flames, she can’t see them. Cascade walks around the shop trying to see where the bionic wings went, accidentally stepping on Flames who’s wearing the bionic wings, causing them to explode, sending fire everywhere in the shop, causing the whole shop to explode. Scrap is seen coughing after the explosion, angry at Cascade, screaming at her to get out. Cascade runs off feeling guilty. Cascade says she can never do anything right with magic, and throws the wand away in an alley, and walks away. Brass jumps out of the trashcan, curious what the wand does, so he jokingly says he wishes for a pile of money, and that is exactly what he gets. Brass is in awe looking at the wand, and evilly smiles. He walks out of the alley with the wand, until he almost gets hit by a truck, accidentally throwing the wand in the air, landing on top of one of the trucks. Mime is seen juggling on a unicycle in the middle of a sidewalk, until the wand hits him the head. Mime finds out it is a wand, and gets an idea with it. He uses it on himself, wanting to have some ideas for bigger risks to bring in a bigger audience, and that’s exactly what happens. Mime is seen riding the unicycle again, until he notices he’s juggling open grenades, freaking out, throwing them into Emmy’s garden, exploding, sending many plants flying. Emmy runs outside shocked at her ruined garden, until a decapitated killer plant lands onto her head, scalded by the plant’s acid, finally killing her with the other few grenades. Mime slowly starts walking away and “whistles”, until a few of the garden pots flies right to Mime, impaling him many times in the head by the broken shards. Anki is seen walking until he looks at the wand, excited. He wishes everything felt like old history, and that’s exactly what happens as well. Part 2 Brass is seen running around looking for the wand, angry it went missing, until he notices an army from old times attacking the town, throwing spears everywhere. Balloony and Catty are seen nearby a balloon cart, until one of the spears hit the helium tank, shooting the spear out due to velocity, impaling Catty’s head. Cascade is seen sitting on a bench, angry at herself, until she notices the army. Cascade freaks out, thinking that her wand was found, and runs after it. Anki is seen walking with the wand, until he notices Brass who jumps onto him, attacking him for the wand. Brass grabs it and tries to put a magic spell on Anki, but he dodges with the spell hitting Rush who’s seen in an obvious hurry, turning frozen solid upon being hit by the magic. Anki and Brass are tugging on the wand, slightly malfunctioning it, until it is flung up in the air, casting a spell on the clouds, creating a terrible thunder storm upon everyone. A lightning bolt hits the frozen body of Rush, destroying it, scattering many pieces of it impaling Soffie. Anki tries to catch the wand that’s in the air, until he is hit by one of the magic spells, turning him into a vase breaking when it hits the ground. Cascade notices Brass grabbing the wand, horrified at what she's done. Cascade notices the policewoman Paws, and reminds her what is going on, jumping into her police car. Brass sees the police going after him, and jumps into a trash can to hide from them. Another bolt of lightning hits a firework stand, sending many fireworks flying, with one knocking over Brass’s trash can and another hitting the police car in the back. Paws notices the problem and tries to stop the car, but couldn’t. Brass’s trash can rolls onto the street, getting hit by the police car, with the police car crashing into a wall, killing Paws. Cascade notices the crash, and is terrified at how much damage is caused. Cascade picks up the wand, thinking that only she can take control of it. Cascade is seen walking away from the town, until she is ran over by a rocket-powered moving truck, revealed to be driven by Scrap, holding the remains of his recent shop explosion. Moral "Life ain't no fairy tale, but you can still bring some magic in it!" Deaths #Flames is stepped on by Cascade. #Many of Emmy’s plants are killed by the many grenades. #Emmy’s head is scalded by acid of her killer plant. #Mime is impaled in the head by broken shards of garden pots. #Catty’s head is impaled by a spear of an ancient army. #Balloony floats up into the air, possibly dying. (debatable) #Rush is frozen solid by a magic spell. #Soffie is impaled by many of Rush’s scattered frozen body parts. #Anki is transformed into a vase and breaks when hitting the ground. #Brass and Paws die in the police car crash. #Cascade is ran over by Scrap’s rocket-powered moving truck. Injuries #Scrap is injured in the shop explosion. #Cascade steps on a pair of tiny bionic wings and is injured in the shop explosion. #Mime is hit in the head by a wand. Trivia *The episode was originally going to be a HTF Break, but the creator thought it would be a better experience if it was a full episode. *The title is a pun to "What a classic". *This episode marks Soffie's first death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Solo Survivor